Chubby
by CookiePrusiana
Summary: And who said that America was overweight. Maybe If the awesome him wasn't so busy being a lazy guy, he'd probably wouldn't be in this situation. But... Maybe America likes these added love handles... (rated for implied scenes)


Okay, maybe the scale was off.

Yeah. Fuck the scale.

Nope America checks that scale every couple of weeks for reasons about his health. His boss has been very harsh about his weight lately.

But he doesn t really say anything about Prussia. Only not to skate board in the white house and destroy anything.

So he s been lazing around on his ass for a couple of months and hasn t done anything.

Until..

"I gained fifty pounds in 5 months ."

Prussia covered his face and breathed harshly. A little pudge was around his stomach, but what he noticed that his ass was a lot bigger and his thighs were a lot thicker. They rubbed together now more than they did before (he actually had muscular legs, but now it was fat).

Prussia turned red and then covered his face again, shuddering.

God damn it.

Prussia put on his black shirt and stared in the mirror.

No . too tight.

He tried to button his skinny jeans but his hips were too large and he had a muffin top. His pale white skin protruding slightly off of his dark jeans.

Oh

He sighed and unbutton his pants, running his fingers through his hair. He popped a hip and then stared at the curves he suddenly got.

Damn it, even his face was chubbier. His cheeks were a little more bloated and his eyes were a little more big.

Damn it.

Damn it.

Damn.

Prussia sniffled as he felt a small tear trickle down his face. No, don t cry, don t cry.

He rubbed his face and just decided to wear one of Alfred s shirts. He found that sexy anyway

But.. did he find Prussia sexy? Did he still find him attractive now that he was fat?

He sighed and decided to just sit on the sofa and stare at the T.V. blankly. Like some brainwashed little kid.

Until America walked through the door and gave him a glowing smile at him. Prussia turned over his shoulder, and all the fears and insecurities melted away.

America pulled Prussia into a tight hug and then pressed his lips to the prussians.

"Babe~"

Oh it s that voice.

Prussia knew that voice.

"Bedroom?" Prussia opened his eyes and stared at the america with a dark gaze. America blushed and closed the door with his foot

"Oh yeah." He whispered into his ear and then Prussia giggled and flew across the room laughing.

"Not wearing underwear~"

America froze, and then a smirk crossed his face.

"I'm not either"

* * *

After a couple of minutes (_an hour_ _actually)_ of heavy touching and kissing and... well intercourse Prussia and America lay on the american's bed, breathing heavily.

"Mm Prussia ?"

"Hnng?"

"You want something to eat?"

America turned to the prussian who stiffened and then widened his eyes.

"Ah i m not hungry."

America turned to Prussia with a shocked look on his face. Usually the Prussian would eat at least three plates of America s chili and hot dogs after they had such a rough session of sex.

And this wasn't even the days America was stressed as fuck and would make Prussia scream until he couldn t speak right for a couple of days.

Prussia smiled at America, and shook his head.

"I'm not hungry. That s all."

The smile looked a little strained, and if it wasn't for the fact that America knew the man s face so well, he would ve taken the twitch of his lips and lowered gaze as nothing.

Instead, America grabbed Prussia and wrapped his entire body on him. Prussia s head was pressed into the american s head and Prussia immediately turned rigid.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Prussia looked away and pressed his hands onto the man s back, looking for a small reassurance. He didn t say anything and America sighed and pulled his face away.

"Hey... Gilbert..."

He pressed his lips on Prussia s mouth and then kissed his jaw lightly. Prussia bit his lip as America s finger slowly trailed down his spine. Up and down up and down.

That was his small (but a hug turn on) kink that Prussia had.

"I-i..."

Prussia hid his face suddenly, as America grabbed his hips and raised his eyebrow.

"Prussia...?"

"I gained weight. A lot."

Prussia flushed red, his body glowing from the aftermath of sex and from the soft touches from the male.

America grinned and grabbed the newly made love handles, tugging and wrapping his legs around Prussia s wider hips.

"I find it kinda hot."

Prussia s eyes snapped open and he felt America lean down and begin to squish his stomach and then pinched his chubby stomach.

"You're adorable actually."

Prussia glared at the man as he cupped his cheeks and pressed them together and kissed him.

"You're perfect, you moron. You know that."

Prussia turned bright red, but scoffed.

"Still losing weight. I don't want to be unhealthy and overweight."

America kissed his nose and wrapped his arms around him tightly, making Prussia squeak.

"You and your damn good food."

"If you wanna lose weight, i don't care. You re fucking sexy as it is anyway."

Prussia turned bright red, but he sighed happily.

"I'll just get down back to size 13"

"...weren t you size 11?"

"Who said i was gonna lose all the weight..?" Prussia smirked up at him with lidded eyes and America blushed.

"O-oh."

* * *

I have a thing for chubby guys.

And i needed Chubby Prussia.

So

i gots me chubby Prussia.

Imightdrawthis


End file.
